The one where Derek and Stiles are finally together
by Sweetandnasty27
Summary: Derek and Stiles try to tell the people in their lives about their new relationship and fail miserably. Sequel to "Derek and Stiles are not together."


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and am not making money off this story.

* * *

1) Sherriff Stilinski

"We can't do that." Stiles is pacing his room from one end to another. He looks up from biting his fingernail to see Derek laughing. "Derek, do you not realize how serious this situation is?"

Derek obviously does not, seeing as he has his arms folded behind his head, his eyes closed and a smile on face as he hums. He looks every bit the _annoying little shit_that Stiles fell in love with.

"Derek." Stiles grabs a pillow and gently smacks Derek with it. Derek's eyes fall open and he looks around for a few seconds. "Huh?"

"The situation, Derek." Stiles has his serious face on, which Stiles usually does not have, okay he almost never has it on. So the few times that Stiles does make the face, Derek knows it is definitely serious.

Derek sighs. "Right, your dad." Derek rubs his eyes and tries to stifle a yawn.

"Derek, you can have your bed time later, we have important things to discuss." Stiles snaps.

"Is the bed time going to include you?" Derek winks at him and Stiles will never _ever_ admit that his neck and ears reddened at that. Absolutely fucking not.

Stiles rolls his eyes and then goes to on the bed with Derek. He picks Derek's legs up, leans against the wall, and lets Derek's legs fall back onto his lap. "This is serious, Derek."

"Look, he's your dad, we have to tell him. We can't keep hiding it from everyone and he's the first one who should know."

"Easy for you to say, most of your family is dead." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Stiles wishes he could take them back.

"Yes, _so easy_ for me." Stiles would think that Derek was really mad at him if it weren't for the tiny smirk on Derek's face.

At that moment, he also realizes that he's been behaving like a baby and his dad does deserve to know the truth. Plus, he can't wait for the promised bed time with Derek.

* * *

"Dad, can we talk to you?" looks up from the paperwork he was currently looking at. He takes off his eyeglasses and rubs his eyes. Then puts them back on.

His eyes dart back and forth from his son to Derek. "If this is about how you and Derek are together, I already know."

"Whaa-, dad, whaa-?" Stiles stutters over his words, tries to says something coherent and fails miserably.

Derek decides to save the day at that moment. "Sir, I would like to say that I care a lot about your son and I would never hurt him."

"You better not. Don't forget I am _the_ sheriff." " Stiles's dad nods. Then, "Hope you're being safe." And Stiles does nothing but squeak at that. Really, you would have thought that the sheriff was Derek's dad and not vice versa.

"C'mon, Stiles, we have that movie to catch." Derek drags Stiles out of the kitchen but not before saying good night to sheriff Stilinski.

As they get into Derek's car, Stiles can't help but think that he's just fallen in love with Derek all over again.

As they're driving down the route to Scott and Allison's place, it only then occurs to him that there is no movie.

* * *

2) Scott and Allison

"Derek, are you sure?" Stiles tries to turn around but Derek catches him by the sleeve.

"_Stiles._" Derek gives him a pointed look. Stiles hates pointed looks. He normally likes any look Derek gives him but he has to draw a line somewhere and that line is pointed looks.

"I mean maybe my dad was enough for the night." Stiles gives a nervous laugh as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Stiles, we drove an hour to get to their apartment. I really don't want to waste time on a different day just to tell them."

"Hey, it's not like it's my fault they live so far away." And yeah okay, Stiles might have suggested a long time ago to Scott about moving in with Allison. He hadn't thought that Scott had taken that to mean that Stiles was suggesting for them to move out to the city. He gets the appeal of the constant nightlife and the 24/7 availability of Chinese takeout. He really does but at the same time he hates how it takes him an hour, sometimes even more, if there's traffic to get to his best friend's house just so that they can hang out.

"Stiles, we're already here, let's just get this over." Derek says gently and links their hands together.

Stiles smiles and says, "Okay."

Scott buzzes them in on the third ring. His unbuttoned shirt and Allison's unkempt hair confirms his suspicions to why it took them so long to buzz them in. Not to mention the angry look on Scott's face.

"May I help you, Stiles?" Scott asks and folds his arms against his chest. Allison runs up to stand next to Scott, runs a hair through her hair, and says, "Stiles, Derek, what a surprise."

"Yeah it is a surprise, what brings you to this neighborhood at-" Scott glances at the clock hanging above the T.V., "- 10 on a Sunday night."

Stiles hadn't even realized it was that late. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even known it was Sunday. And oh shit, Stiles doesn't think he has ever seen Scott so angry before. So before even thinking, he squeaks, "Derek and I are together."

He doesn't know what he expected. But a burst of laughter was definitely not one of those things.

Stiles exchanges questioning looks with Derek but Derek just shrugs back. Glad he's not the only one who thinks the future Mr and Mrs. McCall are Allison and Scott both catch their breath, they wipe tears out of their eyes. Stiles asks them why they were laughing sets them off into another batch of giggles.

When they finally calm down a second time and Allison goes into the kitchen to make them some tea, Scott says, "Dude, I can't believe you guys came all the way here just to tell us that."

"Why? Why is that so hard to believe?" Stiles questions and uh-oh, he thinks Scott is going to burst out laughing again. He hopes he gets his answer before burst of laughter # 3 sets forth.

"Dude, we already knew."

"You knew?" Derek asks, who so far had been so quiet that Stiles actually forgot he was there. And really? What kind of boyfriend is Stiles if he can't even remember his boyfriend is in the same room as him.

"Yeah, I mean anyone who looks at you two can tell." Scott says and smiles.

"But how?" Stiles asks.

"Well remember how you knew that Allison and I were together before we even admitted it?"

"Yeah, we could all tell you, even that douche Jackson could, it looked like you guys fit, like it made sense."

"Yeah, well that's how you guys look when you're together." Scott says and then adds, "Oh and thanks for mentioning Jackson, you're going to want to hear this."

"Hear what?" Stiles asks curiously.

Allison comes back with tea and they all settle down on the couch.

The night Derek and Stiles tell Allison and Scott about their relationship is the same night they found out that Lydia is back with Jackson.

As they're leaving and saying goodbye, Scott tells Stiles to never ever interrupt his alone time with Allison again. He makes sure to tell him that if he does, Stiles and Derek will never get their alone time.

* * *

3) Erica and Boyd (well sort of Boyd)

Stiles hates Mondays but he hates this Monday even more. He had promised Derek that he would tell Erica that they were in a relationship. They decided that they should tell Erica before she heard it from someone else.

Right before his lunch break, Stiles comes up to the receptionist desk and asks her if she wants to grab lunch with him.

Erica gives him a strange look but says, "Alright. Give me a minute, I'll get someone to cover for me."

As they're waiting in line to pay for their food, Sties turns to Erica and says, "I have to tell you something."

"If it's that you have genital herpes, I suggest you go to the doctor." A few people passing by give them disgusted looks.

"_Erica_." Erica smirks, twirls a strand of her hair and says, "What?"

"Erica, remember how you were suggesting that me and Derek were having sex?"

Erica nods.

"Well, turns out you were right. We are doing the do."

Erica doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Erica?"

"Okay." Erica says simply.

"_Okay_? That's it? _Okay_?" Stiles says as they move up the line.

"It's not like it's big news. I already knew. Sucks that I now own Vernon twenty bucks."

Stiles thinks he has never heard anyone call Boyd by his first name. He pushes that thought aside and says, "Does everyone in this fucking town know about me and Derek?" Stiles says, receiving a glare and a, "Sir, watch your language, there are children in this restaurant" from the customer in front of him.

After he pays for his food, another thought occurs to him. "Wait you were betting on our relationship?" Stiles asks as Erica joins him at their table.

"No, Stiles, we were betting on when you guys were going to tell us." It takes a few seconds for Stiles to think that over before opening his container of food and digging in.

* * *

4) Lydia

Lydia comes by Stile's house two hours early for their routine morning run. Scratch that, she doesn't come by the way normal people do.

When Stiles get outs of bed to make some coffee, he almost has a heart attack when he saws her sitting in the armchair in the living room.

"Lydia, is there a reason I should regret giving you that extra key?"

Lydia glares in response and at that moment, Stiles prays for the kid who will end up being Lydia's child and will have to withstand the Lydia's glare. He just hopes the kid doesn't turn out to be a troublemaker.

Lydia gets up and Stiles takes a step back (just in case). "Yes, Stiles, as a matter of fact, there is a reason why I'm here so early."

"And that would be...?" Stiles trails on.

Suddenly, Lydia is in front of him and smacks his head with a rolled up magazine. How had he not seen her reading that magazine before?

"Ow, Lydia, what the fuck?" Stiles rubs his head. He's not even sure he's fully awake to have this conversation.

"Why is it, Stiles that I had to hear from Scott and Allison that my best friend is in a relationship with Derek Hale?" She says calmly but the fire in her eyes tell another story.

"You're one to talk." Stiles retorts.

"What are you talking about?" She narrows her eyes.

"I'm talking about that new boyfriend of yours." Stiles tilts his head. "Or should I say old boyfriend."

"How did you find about Jackson?" Lydia asks, softening the expression on her face.

"The same way you found out about me and Derek." Stiles smirks.

"I'm going to kill them." Lydia says as she groans and drops her head into her hands. "Do you know how early I had to wake up for this?"

"I can imagine. But no one made you." At that Lydia picks her head up and glares once again at Stiles, to which he smiles back.

He offers her coffee, which she kindly accepts. As they're drinking their coffee, a thought occurs to him.

"So wait, you didn't know about me and Derek?" Stiles asks mid-sip.

Lydia rolls her eyes as she puts her mug down and answers. "Of course I knew, I just wanted to hear the news from you first, not the lovebirds."

And damn, Stiles wonders if there is someone in this town that doesn't know that he and Derek are in a relationship.

* * *

5) Isaac

Another week passes by and Friday comes quicker than Stiles anticipated, not that he's complaining.

Friday night finds Stiles hanging out with Isaac. Since it's a month from the wedding, Scott is off with Allison doing god knows what. Stiles is just happy that he wasn't dragged along. Boyd had a date with Erica and Derek had a group project he had to work on. Since Derek had taken a year off after high school, he was of course the last one to finish school and not a day goes by without Stiles teasing Derek about Derek being the last one of the gang to graduate from college even though he's the oldest.

So anyway, there are only two of them hanging out. Plus, Stiles still isn't ready to talk with Jackson just yet. He knows that he'll have to talk to the cocky bastard eventually but for now, he's alright with how things are currently going.

So Friday night comes by and Stiles and Isaac are playing video games and drinking beer. And after a few beers, Stiles gathers the nerve to tell Isaac about his and Derek's new predicament.

He's so excited that he is finally going to surprise someone with the news. Of course, that doesn't go as planned. Nothing ever does in his life.

"Dude, why are you staring at me?" Isaac gives him a weird look.

"I've got a secret- " Stiles giggles. "- come closer, Isaac."

Isaac doesn't move so Stiles decides to move closer. "Wanna know a secret?" Stiles slurs.

"I wanna know how you can get drunk off two beers." Isaac says and pushes Stiles away. He gets up and then says, "You can sleep on the couch for now. I'm going to call Derek so he can pick you up later."

"Derek, yeah that's a good idea." Stiles falls back on the couch, knocking a pillow down. "Derek and I... Derek and I.. me and Derek we're together..haha, yeah that's what I wanted to say."

Then Stiles passes out.

* * *

Later as he's drinking his third cup of coffee at the kitchen table in Isaac's apartment, Stiles comes to two conclusions.

One, what the hell happened to Malia? He knows that it would be rude to ask but then catches a picture frame with a picture of young Asian girl and Isaac holding hands and hugging.

Isaac must catch his gaze because he then says, "That's Kira."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles rubs his forehead. He really hates having a hangover. "What happened to Malia?"

Stiles thinks it might have been sort of personal to ask but he doesn't really care. He's not even that sober and Derek's going to be here any second and is probably going to throw a bitch fit at Stiles getting drunk. They were supposed to get up early tomorrow to to go to Cora's and he _had_ promised Derek that he wouldn't get drunk in the morning.

Stiles pouts as he thinks what his hangover and Derek's bitch fit will probably result in. No sexy times for Stiles. _Fuck_.

"Total bitch." Isaac's voice brings Stiles back to reality. "You guys were right, she was really annoying, too clingy and wanted to control my life. I really like Kira. She might actually be the one."

"Good for you, man." Stiles fist bumps Isaac as a congratulations. Then the doorbell rings and Isaac goes to open the door, Stiles in tow.

Isaac opens the door and there he is. Stiles's "one and only" is standing on the other side of the door, wearing a murderous look. If looks could kill, well.. Stiles would definitely be dead.

As he gathers his stuff and they say goodbye, his second conclusion comes to mind and he says, "How'd you know to call Derek?"

"Well I mean… I knew you guys were together, so I assumed he would be the one to pick you up."

Needless to say, Stiles's quest of finding someone who didn't know about his and Derek's relationship fails miserably.

* * *

6) Cora

Derek has mostly Stiles for being an irresponsible ass and getting drunk the night before going to his sister's place. Stiles had actually woken Derek up at the crack of dawn for some sexy time and Derek did not complain at all, not one bit. Stiles thinks that he has been forgiven.

But as they're driving to Cora's place, Stiles groans at the remnants of his hangover and Derek manages a glare his way before turning his attention back to the road. Okay, Stiles did say mostly, not fully.

He reaches to hold Derek's hand and Derek, ever the control freak over everything doesn't objectify, doesn't say, "Stiles, we're going to fucking die if you don't let go of my hand" and Stiles considers that a victory.

He hides his smile behind a yawn.

* * *

Cora's apartment is interesting, to say the least. There are paintings hanging all over the walls, the type of paintings one would find in MOMA. The weird ones that people claim that they are symbolic but really have no clue what they mean.

Nothing is coordinated and for a second, Stiles can appreciate Derek's OCD at having everything match and perfectly organized in their apartment. Just for a second.

"So what brings you to the magical casa of Cora?" Cora sits as they sit in the living room.

"Well we have some news." Derek says, fingering a hole in his jeans. Stiles has never seen Derek so nervous. If it weren't for the seriousness of the upcoming conversation, he would have told Derek how adorable he was being.

"If it's that you two are dating, I already know."

That's it, Stiles has had enough. Really, how does Cora know? She doesn't even live in the same town as all their friends.

Stiles almost gets dizzy at the speed he gets up from his spot on the couch. But he doesn't care.

"How the fuck do you even know?" He says as he pulls on his hair.

"_Stiles_." Derek says warningly. And really if he was any other person, he might've been afraid. But this is Derek. His Derek, who he has seen cry at sad movies, comfort dogs in the local shelter, and who he has shared intimate moments with.

He now understands why Cora has never kept a boyfriend longer than a few months. If he didn't know Derek, just the tone of Derek's voice would have him running for the hills.

But Cora just laughs and says, "I know because Laura told me." At the mention of his older sister's name, Derek's looks up at Cora.

"How did Laura know?" Derek asks her gently.

"How do you think?" Cora smirks and that's all Stiles needs to know.

After they have lunch with Cora, they say their thanks and Derek promises to call his sister more often, they get in the car and the first thing that Stiles says is, "I'm going to kill Lydia."

Derek's confusion is written all over his face.

"You know, cause they both work at the same law firm." Stiles says, waiting for the realization to come to Derek.

"I don't know who to be more mad at- my sister for being the gossiping queen or Lydia, the only girl who can probably rank higher than her on the gossiping ladder." Derek says as they stop at the closest gas station.

* * *

7) Peter

"You ready for this?" Stiles asks Derek cautiously.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Derek replies and then dials the number on the phone.

"Don't worry, if he says anything bad, I'll kill him." Stiles says reassuringly.

"As nice as it is to learn about my killer before the killing, it'd be nice to know his name." The voice on the other line says. Shit, Derek's uncle, Peter actually picked up on the first ring. Derek hasn't spoken to the guy in over a few months. Stiles glances up to catch Derek's reaction. So far, so good.

"Uncle Peter, that's Stiles." Derek says as if that's enough of an introduction.

"And Stiles would be-?" Peter says.

"My boyfr-" Derek doesn't get to finish because Peter interrupts him and says, "Oh _that_ Stiles, your boyfriend, yeah I know."

Neither Derek nor Stiles know what to say to that. Did every person on this fucking planet know about their relationship before they did? So instead of figuring out how even Derek's creepy uncle figure it out, they just say, "Okay then, bye-bye." Derek hangs up the phone. He then picks Stiles up and carries him to their bedroom.

When Derek throws him on the bed, straddles his hips and kisses him before they're both out of breath, Stiles comes to a realization. Derek is definitely not mad at him anymore.

He smiles to himself as he helps Derek take off his shirt and leans up for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Please review.  
Thank you,  
P.S. Thanks to meninaiscrazy for giving me the idea for this sequel.


End file.
